pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb Hooks
A crossover episode of Phineas and Ferb and Fish Hooks. Phineas and Ferb shrink down to microscopic size and visit Milo, Ba, and Oscar's tank, where they try to make a business deal with the fishy friends. Meanwhile, Perry goes to fight Doofenshmirtz and Norm with his new Robotinator, but the platypus agent soon worries that his owners are replacing him with fish. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting in their backyard, doing their usual daily routines. It is the last day of Summer, and the boys have hatched a plan to spend it right without annoying Candace. The boys have grown out of Pinhead Pierre and those old, worn-out science fiction movies. They now take an interest in watching Fish Hooks, a show they found while checking the local listings on the channel where they signed a record deal with Disney Animated Studios to produce episodes of their everyday lives. Fish Hooks was now their favorite cartoon, but for some reason, they feel like the show is competing with their own stardom, fame and fortune. Now, they are off on a new adventure, as they try to find the truth about Milo, Bea, Oscar and the gang, The kids gather Irving, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford and get scuba suits on. The six kids shrink down to microscopic size and visit their nearby pet store, hopping into the tank. Ferb sets his GPS submarine for Freshwater High. Perry soon throws on his spy fedora hat, and enters his lair (see [[Perry's Entrance to His Lair]]). Karl controls Major Monagram's arms, because he claims his "arms need a rest". Monagram then says that Heinz has stolen top-secret parts from L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N., and to get right on the job. Perry salutes, and heads off to D.I.E. in his hovercraft. Doofenshmirtz now tries to replace Norm again with another mega robot. Norm makes a ridiculous comment, and Doofenshmirtz shuns him for it (see Memorable Quotes). Of course, there was no real Freshwater High. The school was the set, and all the fish at the school were extras. Later, Bea is in her dressing room, and Phineas, Ferb and the gang intrude in. The female fish seemed to recognize these kids. They were from the other animated series on Disney Channel! After work, Milo, Bea, Oscar, and the rest of the students welcome the kids with a surprise feast. Isabella eats Jocktopus, and the other friends are served jellyfish casserole. Albert freaks out, but be reassures him, saying that she used artificial casserole. Milo freaks out, and Phineas rests him by singing a song (see [[Songs]]). Meanwhile, Candace finally finds Phineas and Ferb's contraption, and she follows them into the tank. Candace visits Bea's house, but Milo and Oscar distract Candace from busting the boys with casserole. As the kids are about to leave, Ferb and Phineas are talking, and the submarine explodes. The gang quickly helps reconstruct, and they decide to head home, ONLY if they can sue the Fish Hooks crew for taking over their ratings, first. They ALSO would like to keep Milo, Bea, and Oscar as pets. The fish agree. Meanwhile, Perry is viewing all this from the video phone and feels depressed. He finishs his fight with Doofenshmirtz, which ended in "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", and heads to Phineas and Ferb's house. The friends are already there, experimenting with their new pets. Perry gets so angry, he knocks over the water bowl and eats Milo, Bea, and Oscar. Candace admits that she will not bust her brothers this time, but she is STILL watching them, and walks away. Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry exits through Phineas and Ferb's pool, into a tunnel into his lair. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was found in the treasure chest of lost Phineas and Ferb episodes. Continuity *Second time the boys wear scuba suits ("Atlantis"). *Karl controls Major Monagram's arms ("Chronicles of Meap"). Allusions *When Isabella eats Joctopus, she eats him similar to the way Sandy does on SpongeBob SquarePants. *Cores that give the scuba suits enough oxygen to go to Milo, Be a and Oscar's tank could be a reference to LEGO Hero Factory. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * vanessa doofenshimirtz Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Crossovers Category:Domestic Crossovers